A Lesson Well Learned
by mabelreid
Summary: One shot Song Fic JJ/Reid JJ is not pleased with Reid's behavior in "Elephant's Memory." AU ignores current pregnancy storyline. Warning for language and Adult situations.


_A/n this is an alternate tag to "Elephant's Memory." I've ignored JJ and Will and her pregnancy. _

_Disclaimer: Only the muse is mine, and personally, I think she's lost her mind._

"_**You could be mine… But you're way out of line…"**_

_**You Could Be Mine**_

_**Guns and Roses **_

"Are you out of your fucking mind?"

"JJ…"

"Oh don't JJ me… Spencer Reid… It's not like you've never heard me swear before, and get that innocent naïve surprise off your face. We both know your life wasn't as sheltered as you want everyone to believe!"

JJ slammed the car into park and turn off the engine. She jerked the keys out of the ignition and turned on the man next to her. His face in the dark was unreadable, but she could feel the tension pouring off his body like sweat from a marathon runner.

"JJ… I don't understand why you're so upset!"

"I know… that's what makes trying to talk to you, a pain in the ass."

She heard the seat squeak as he shifted in it. "I know that what I did today was stupid, but I had to save him."

"You risked your life… You didn't think for one minute what I would do if you were killed. How am I supposed to go on with my life if you die!

"I didn't die. I'm okay. I'm sitting here next to you in perfect health."

JJ opened the car door and the dome light came on. She got out of the car and turned back to lean in the door. "Yeah… you're here, in perfect health, but what if that poor kid had decided to shoot you instead of putting down his weapon."

She ignored the realization that came into his eyes that risking his life hadn't been just about him, it was about her and the rest of the team, who cared about him.

"I'm not going to argue with you anymore." She said.

She slammed the door and stalked off across the driveway to entrance of their small home. He sighed and watched her go. The part of his brain, the one that never could decide if he understood women, told him not to follow right after her. The other part of his brain, the side that was logical, that told him he had a valid argument and if he just presented it in a concise and scientific manner, she would understand and stop looking at him like she wanted to kill him. He obeyed the second voice, and got out of the car into the mid-spring night. His converse shoes made slapping noises on the black pavement as he reluctantly followed her into the house.

He put one hand on the cold metal door knob. It was slick, and cool under his hand, and not at all inviting. For the first time since they moved here, he didn't want to go through that door and see the woman he'd loved for his entire professional life. Unfortunately, if he wanted to sleep in his own bed tonight, he had to make this all right. He opened the door and stepped through to the living room. There was one golden light on, illuminating the light rose carpet of the living room. He took another step into the room and opened his mouth to call out for his angry girlfriend.

"JJ… where-"

The door slammed behind him and before he could move, she'd stepped in front of him and yanked him forward by the grey sweater vest he wore. He swore and tried to push her back, but she was deceptively strong. Her lips crashed into his and like every time her hands or mouth touched him, his mind's higher functions shut down. Her mouth was fevered, and she whimpered when he tried to keep her tongue from taking possession of his mouth. He pushed against her hands and moved her body away several inches, despite the voice that shouted in his head to give up and let her have what she wanted to take.

"JJ… I don't think that this is the best -"

"Shut up Spence… The time for talking is over?"

Her hand reached past his and tangled in his long, curly hair, yanking him forward again. He stumbled backward, and she nearly fell over the oak entry table that sat along one wall. Her backside hit the button on the stereo that perched there. Loud rock music began to play and his attempts at protests, when he freed his lips from hers, went unheard.

She had his sweater vest in her hands, and he couldn't remember her taking it off. She looked at him with anger and smoldering lust that combined into something dangerous and combustible. He could get badly burned by the passion that turned her dark blue eyes nearly black. The thing was, he didn't care and when she tugged on his hand, he followed her around the corner.

The music swelled through its opening bars, and Axel Rose began to wail over the heavy percussion and guitar.

_**I'm a cold heartbreaker, Fit ta burn, and I'll rip your heart in two. An I'll leave you lyin' on the bed. I'll be out the door before ya wake, its nuthin' new ta you,'Cause I think we've seen that movie too.**_

Her lips found his mouth again the minute he rounded the corner. He pushed her up against the wall and lifted the shirt she wore out of her slacks. The fabric ripped up the middle with a harsh sound that reminded him of a snake poised to attack. His fingers danced up her smooth abdomen to the lacy bra she wore.

He pushed one cup up over a breast. She shoved him back and sidestepped his hands reaching out to reclaim the warmth of her body. One finger waggled at him as if to say he'd been a naughty boy, and then she broke and ran to their room. He strode after her, only able to feel the fire of lust that she'd stoked into his belly and his pants, which were getting too tight. He yanked first at his tie, and then at his shirt, breaking it open and only dimly hearing the buttons clatter on the floor.

JJ was letting her bra drop to the floor when he entered the room and shut the door, cutting off Alex Rose, who was beginning the chorus. The music fell away, but the passion, like acid in his blood, roared in place of the heavy metal music. JJ kicked off her shoes and he followed. She grinned up at him and he tried one last time to speak. It was the last attempt his brain made to talk reason for them both.

"JJ don't you think that we should talk about Texas? I think that -"

She shushed him and shoved him down hard on the bed. His back bounced on the mattress and he let the momentum bring him back to his feet in front of JJ, who looked a little surprised. He grabbed her arms and pulled her roughly to his chest.

"Spence…"

"No… I know you too well JJ… I know what you want. I'll let you take all you want, but first you'll take what I have." He whispered in her ear.

"No…"

"Yes you will… You'll scream for me!" He reversed their position pushed her back on to the bed.

She tried the same trick he had, but he was too fast and pinned her to the bed with his long, lanky body. She twisted, and bucked, trying to throw him off. His mouth traveled from her mouth to her neck, leaving a wet trail to the top of her shoulder. Her back bucked off the bed when he began to suck on it. Her whole body relaxed when his long fingers found her left breast. He shifted and pulled the zipper on her pants.

"No…" She gasped.

"It's far too late for that."

She bucked again, nearly throwing him, and he took the opportunity to push both her slacks and panties to the floor.

"Spencer… Please… no!"

"Go ahead and beg… I like it when you do that." He whispered in her ear and felt her skin prickle at the contact.

He went to his favorite place and bit down on the nipple of the right breast.

"God… Spencer…"

Her hands were trying to get the zipper down on his pants. He continued to lick the nipple till it hardened and her hands found hard, throbbing length inside his pants.

"Spencer…"

"I'm done playing games." He gasped.

His pants and boxers fell to the floor. He almost missed the wicked look that came back into JJ's eyes when they were finally skin to skin.

She arched her back and shifted to the left, trying to throw him off, but he avoided the trick and pulled her hands over her head.

"I told you to wait your turn." He scolded her.

"Spence… I'm sorry I didn't -"

He slid one hand down the outside of her body to her knees and pushed them apart easily.

"Spence…"

His name and her cries to God drowned out the creaking of the bed springs when he drove into her. She was wet, and hot, and his need was so great that it was brutally hard and fast. She fell shuddering under him, clenching tightly around him with her inner muscles. Her screaming of his name made the melody to his harmony of crying out her name, as he followed her over the edge of painful bliss.

--

JJ rolled over and laid her head on Reid's chest. "I'm still furious with you."

"I know…"

"I'll probably be mad for at least a week…"

"I know…"

"I still owe you for what just happened."

"I know…"

"I wanted the first ride."

"I know…"

His hand was sliding up and down her back, and she was very close to falling asleep, but she made herself stay awake.

"Is that all you can say, Mr. Large Vocabulary."

"No…"

She slapped his bare shoulder and he laughed. "You're right… I wasn't thinking of myself, or what my getting hurt would do to you. I love you, but I had to -"

She put a finger to his lips. "You related to him. I understand. Please just let me know what you're going to do next time."

"I promise…"

He hissed in surprise when her hand slid down his belly and found his manhood. This disloyal part of his anatomy rose quickly to attention.

"I see junior wants to play again."

"The intelligent brain always controls the body. I don't have to have sex, I do it because it's fun!" He pouted at the demands of his hormones.

"You think so," She said shifting away and moving to straddle his body. "Now… I believe that you and I have some unfinished business to attend to."


End file.
